Resident Evil: Genzi
by Graving
Summary: Set in 2034, parts of Canada and the United States had been completely wiped out by a zombie infection, which was caused by a Nazism group in Germany called the Genzi. But there is a group, and they call themselves the Others, and they know.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all property of characters and locations mentioned in this story are in respect of their proper owners.**

**There may contain femslash/slash in later chapters, and also if anyone is thinking "Why is this in the Resident Evil category", there are several RE characters involved in the storyline, and they will be evolved in the later chapters too.**

**Prologue**

Set in 2034, parts of Canada and the United States had been completely wiped out by a zombie infection, which was caused by a Nazism group in Germany called the Genzi. What had been a theoretically planned attack to execute the Jewish population, they spread the virus to former countries as well, in demand to obtain control over the world. The Genzi has a leader, but this is not known amongst any outsiders, it is strictly confidential and is in serious protection.

The Outsiders, are those who are fighting for their lives, day after day. None of them knows where this outbreak had originated from, and why every person is gradually fading into insanity and turning into cannibalistic killers.

But there is a group, and they call themselves the Others. This grouping is known from their unexpected radio signals which not too many can get their ears on.

_Shhhhhhtt, "Is anybody out there? I repeat, is anybody alive out there? We are the Others, and we are coming to save you. There is a radio station in-"_

That is the entire signal that is able to transmit, and whenever somebody hears this call, not often, it split ends on the location and these listeners lose every hope.

**Chapter 1**

"How can we be sure that this is still picking up a signal for any listeners?" the brown haired girl asked the stern figure standing next to her. Their eyes met, "We don't, and there is no way to change that. When someone listens to this, anyone, they will know where to find us." The girl then whispered back in reply, "No one has come in months, and nobody came before that." The figure sighed and walked away from the girl, but stopped in their footsteps and turned, "We will find a way, we as a group will find a way to save them. After all, we are the Others."

The Others had managed to savage an older air base that was worn but used in the past to stockpile jet planes and helicopters. Unluckily these planes could no longer be powered; all fuel supply had before been wiped out and stolen by outsiders before they had the opportunity themselves to discover it. The base is two sided, cut off by scraps of metals from rusty plane parts. The first section, on the right side, is for the older members, and the younger crowd settles on the left side of the base. There were about sixteen members of the Others group, but months ago there had been twenty-seven. Loss of their fellow group friends was very disheartening, but after what that traitor did to the trust and loyalty of the group, they recovered quickly with the suffering of them.

That traitor of the Others, was someone who was in favour of the Genzi group. Through this person's mistrust and betrayal, the Others were forced to find a changed base that was off the maps, and they set on to organize rules and laws for their personal safety.

**_Genzi Headquarters - 10 Days ago._**

Crew workers were hurriedly moving along the edge of the cruise ship, pulling rope and anchoring its weight securely down against the dirty ground of the beach. A frightened man of the crew asked the man alongside of him, breathing heavily as he spoke, while he rushed to complete the task at hand, "Why, why are we stopping?" he threw a stare at the comrade, waiting for an answer. The man only shrugged off, ignoring him like a child. Frantically, he asked the unfamiliar man across the aisle, "Please, do you know why we're stopping?", but this man refused to speak, and avoided his desperation. This confused man did not know what was about to happen, and all he realised in that moment, was that smuggling himself onto this ship for safety from what was outside in the unknown, was regretful. "D'not move a muscle, and don't follow anybody off the boat." An anonymous whisper found it's way into his ear, and then he felt the solid surface of a gun against his back. The whisper went on, "You'll need to come with me at once, the captain is gettin' suspicious". He was cautiously on foot for a matter of minutes, until he was pushed in the direction of a big wooden door in the centre of the ship, "He's expecting you. Open it." The guest scolded him.

The door was lightly creaking open, and the nervous intruder walked himself in. There was a tall but oversized man sitting on what was the chief chair in the room, folding a piece of paper in his large hands, "I know who you are, and if you think you fooled me for a moment.." but he interrupted, not wanting to be blamed for anything unknown of, "I didn't mean to aboard here, I was protecting myself.. sir". Unfolding the square piece of paper, he read it aloud, "There is an intruder on your ship, Genzi," he stopped reading and looked up at the afraid man, willowing under the shadows of the hanging light above, "his name is Alfred". Breathing air in from his mouth, and letting it out through his nose, he spoke, "Alfred, you must know, that anyone who trespasses on this ship, is terminated from existence. However, there's a second chance for you here, as I'm in need of a small favour. If you accomplish this favour, you will be treated fairly of your freedom." Licking his lips, he stared grimacing at the only man in the room with him, "Follow through with my asking, or I will kill you right here," he reached underneath the chair, and took out leather case, obvious to be wielding a knife inside. Alfred, shakingly replied to the offer, "What exactly are you asking of me, sir?".

After Genzi spent hours of worthwhile time explaining who the Others were, Alfred finally understood, and knew what he had do; Infect the members of the Others, to their death.

"Take this," Genzi presented him a vial, it was full to the top of a murky teal liquid, "Put this into their food or drink supply, and then let the virus do the rest." Alfred took it in his hands, studying it for a split second, then shoved it into his back pocket, he nodded.


End file.
